pretend_wizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Pegasus
"...So if you have any kind of unfinished business that you don't want to end in this alley, I suggest you leave." -Rainbow Pegasus, to a group of men in an alley. Rainbow Pegasus is a luchador living in The Lower Bailey, in The City of Atla , and a member of Morty'z Boyz. He is the champion of orphans, and is the mascot and patron of The Little Champs Orphanage. He is played by Ron Higgins, and is the second character to be played by him in the Pretend Wizards campaign, following his previous character, Lee Bronne's, exit from the campaign. Biography Much of Pegasus' life is shrouded in mystery, though it is theorised that he is simply the Aasimar Bard, Lee Bronne, having adopted a new identity following his departure from Morty'z Boyz. What is otherwise known is that he was an orphan, taken in by three luchadors, who raised him and trained him in the ways of performance combat. Having become a luchador in his own right, with the aid of his manager, a slime elemental named Billy , Pegasus went on to win in 99 wrestling matches, during which time, he became the patron of The Little Champs Orphanage, using the majority of his winnings to support the children in his care. Following his 99th Title Match (see episode 85, 'Instant Heat'), against his rival, the Dwarf Di Morto, Pegasus was introduced to the Troubleshooter Group, Morty'z Boyz, who arrived at his invitation. Desiring to prove to himself his own self worth, Pegasus joined Morty'z Boyz, and went on to have several adventures, most notably, The Take Out The Trash troubleshooting job, and The Happy Sunshine Orphanage Exodus. Personality The Rainbow Pegasus is a wild hearted and charismatic man, often using his extreme personality as a tool to aid his goals. He is noble spirit, willing to risk his life for the sakes of others, having jumped down a mine shaft to save a fallen citizen, braved the soon to be exploded Sielle Manor for the sake of a young girl's home, and many attempts on his life to extract the orphans of The Happy Sunshine Orphanage. However, he also has been known to be outright psychopathic when pressed far enough, having gone far enough to chase four men into an alley, cut one of their ears off, then take a bite of said ear. Pegasus has also been been known to be a loud individual, going above and beyond in his social endeavours, be it in disguise or in his personal life. Personas Pegasus has, like Lee Bronne before him, made use of false identities to suit his purposes. Of course, if the theory is correct, then Rainbow Pegasus himself is a fake persona, taken by none other than Lee Bronne himself. The identities Pegasus has used since his introduction to the campaign are: * A member of the mysterious black suited contingent. * A meat vendor at 'Fred's'. * Brutus the Brutal Black Market Butcher, or BBBB (see episode 149, 'Quad BBBB'). * A 'nondescript' businessman alongside Ragna. Also known as one of The Blues Brothers. Trivia * Zoë commented on Pegasus' outfit on Tumblr: : I finally drew Pegasus, 99 time wrestling champ! I wonder what his colours could posssiiibly be a reference too????? I was actually the one who suggested the name when we were working the character out, and it wasn’t a reference to ponies, but to one of the wrestlers in Nacho Libre. * During episode 88, Jump To Your Death, Pegasus gave a luchador mask to Lee Bronne's abandoned Land Kea, and named it "R. Dash". Category:Player characters